The Dark Side of The Moon
by Madmonkey91
Summary: OC. Back when Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku attended Shinigami academy, they had several friends. This is the story of those friends


**Chapter 1 – Enter the Mysterious Man**

It was a dark night in the forests of the fiftieth West Rukongai district as several black-clad figures ran through it. These were Shinigami of the eighth division and they were currently investigating reports of several mysterious deaths in the district.

A pair of bright yellow eyes glinted through the canopy as the hollow awaited its latest meal. It could feel the increasing spiritual pressure as the Shinigami neared, and licked its lips in anticipation.

The Shinigami stopped, feeling a malicious presence nearby. Their leader closed his eyes and began to try and sense the location of this hollow.

Suddenly, a tentacle burst forth and wrapped itself around a Shinigami and dragged the unsuspecting man to his doom.

Black blurs darted between trees as the Shinigami tried to rescue their comrade. However, it was all in vain as when they finally stopped, a grotesque sight awaited them.

A large brown creature stood on four legs. A white dog mask with a large, protruding muzzle, covered the hollow's head. Two evil yellow eyes peered out from underneath. But the most repulsive sight of all was that of six long tails, one of which was being used to heave their unfortunate comrade into the hollow's mouth.

The shinigami burst into a spray of glowing particles to the shock of his companions while the hollow wailed, delighted in his latest meal.

**"Mmm, it's been a while since I've had a meal this tasty and strong. The villagers are too weak and bland."**

"You bastard! _Hadou 31: Shakkahou_" cried a female Shinigami.

A ball of red energy shot out towards the monster from her open hands.

The hollow simply leapt into the air and batted it away with one of its tails.

He laughed **"Foolish Shinigami. You cannot harm me with such puny attacks."**

His jeer was met with four blades charging towards him from various directions. The leader stayed back and tried to get a grip on the situation.

"Damnit! He already got Honda. We're going to have to be careful if we're gonna survive. I'm going to release"

_"Okiro, Benihime"_

The edge of his sword transformed into a slanted, razor-like edge. He swung it towards the hollow screaming _"Nake, Benihime"_

A beam of read light shot out from the end of the sword and severed one of its tails, and the caster charged the hollow with his sword.

Shrieking with anger, the hollow pounced on an attacking shinigami, and crushed it into a burst of spirit particles. Another assailant was ripped apart by two of the whip-like tails.

Furious, one of the remaining shinigami jumped into the air in an attempt to decapitate the hollow from above. His efforts were in vain as the hollow leapt and intercepted him in mid-air, biting his head off.

Now only the leader and his female comrade remained. At seeing her companions killed so easily, the woman cried out.

"No. How could you do such a thing? I'll make you pay for the lives you've taken tonight." She began chanting zealously.

"_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadou 63: Raikohou"_

A massive wave of yellow electric energy erupted from her hands as the kidou spell finished. The spell engulfed the hollow and exploded with a loud bang.

As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the monster anywhere and both shinigami sighed in relief.

"Thank the stars that the monster is de-" A rubbery tail wrapped itself around the female shinigami before she could finish her sentence.

"Sir you must get out of here while you still can", were the dying words of the brave shinigami as she exploded into a shower of spirit particles.

**"My my. That was quite the meal. And now to finish it. You're going to pay for your earlier attack, you little shit"**

The lone shinigami stood firm and raised his sword.

_"Nake, Benihime"_

However this time the hollow simply jumped to one side dodging the red streak of energy, having anticipated the attack. He then slowly began advancing as the shinigami continued to stand his ground.

Suddenly, gravity seemed to have increased tenfold. The hollow stopped in its tracks while the shinigami struggled to stay standing.

"This reiatsu is incredible. I-I've never felt anything like this before in my life" he thought to himself.

"You disgust me hollow. Preying on the weak and gorging yourself on the life force of the innocent. Not staying in Hueco Mundo tonight was the biggest mistake you could ever have made as you will now pay for it with your life."

Both heads turned as they attempted to find the source of this incredible power. A man clad in a white cotton coat and a black hakama walked towards the hollow. His hair was short and black, and his black eyes gazed intently at the hollow.

The man stopped walking. Then in a flash he appeared before the shinigami. Behind them, a slash appeared across the hollow's mask and body. The hollow having been cleanly cut in two, dispersed into spirit particles.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive here sooner. I could have prevented the loss of your comrades. The hollow masked its reiatsu well, and I came here as soon as I sensed your reiatsu flare. What's your name boy?" asked the mysterious newcomer.

"I-I'm K-Kisuke Urahara. F-Fifth Seated Officer of the Eighth division."

"Well young Kisuke, you count yourself lucky. Not many Fifth Seats can encounter an Adjuchas class hollow and then live to tell the tale.

"A-A-Adjuchas class? No wonder we were no match for the damn beast. If it hadn't been for you then…"

"There is no use dwelling on what could have been. That is one of the most important lessons you can ever learn. It is very easy to become lost in the past"

"I take it you were once a shinigami. Atleast captain level with reiatsu like that."

"Yes. I am Toshio Koutetsu, ex-captain of the third division. That is all you need to know about me. I wouldn't normally introduce myself but you seem like a sharp young man with a lot of potential…"

"Y-Your praise seems completely undeserved Koutetsu-taichou. I was unable to do anything about that hollow, and my squad was completely annihilated."

"Again that is not your fault. Adjuchas class hollows do not usually wander into Soul Society, they prefer fighting and eating each other to gain power in the wastelands of Hueco Mundo. The fact that one was here makes me wonder… Anyway you should probably head back to your division. I only keep a few people in my confidence but I feel that I have made the right choice in meeting you. I feel that we shall come across each other again" With that, he disappeared.

"Wait! I forgot to thank you…" cried out Kisuke. "Oh well. I'd better get out of here before more hollows appear."

Kisuke stumbled into the 8th division barracks. He was still in a state of shock as he walked into the captain's office.

Noting the disheveled state of his subordinate, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stood up and asked him what had happened. The only response he got was. "Kyoraku-taichou, what do you know about a man called Toshio Koutetsu?"

Now Shunshui Kyoraku was known to all as a very laid back and easygoing person, with a fondness for sake. His pink cloak clad figure was always welcome around Soul Society. Only a small number of people had ever seen him serious about something. Little did he know, Kisuke Urahara was about to join this group.

"Ok. Shut the office door. You are now going to tell me everything that happened out in the field today. Spare no detail, no matter how small. I will know if you are hiding something from me."

Alarmed at the sudden change in his captain, Kisuke began telling him what had happened. At the end, Captain Kyouraku simply sighed before reaching into his closet and removing a small bottle and two saucers.

"Here, have a drink. You've been through a lot and like Toshio said, you're lucky to have gotten away without a scratch. Now relax and listen as I tell you a story. This story begins over eight hundred years ago, back when I was still in the academy." The captain's eyes glazed over as he thought back nostalgically, and Kisuke sat and listened, relieved to see his captain back to his old good-natured self.


End file.
